goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Moore
Victor Moore was an American actor. Biography Born in Hammonton, New Jersey, he made his Broadway debut in Rosemary in 1896 and soon became a frequent star of stage musicals, often in comic roles. In 1915 he made his screen debut in Snobs, his final silent role coming in The Man Who Found Himself. He sucessfully made the transition to sound films and had roles in Swing Time and The Seven Year Itch as well as providing a voice for the cartoon Ain't That Ducky. Moore passed away in 1962. Singing A prolific musical performer both on stage and screen, Moore made his singing debut on Broadway playing Kid Burns in Forty-Five Minutes from Broadway and its follow-up The Talk of New York. He would appear in another pair of musicals some years later, Of Thee I Sing and Let 'Em Eat Cake playing Alexander Throttlebottom, before originating the role of Moonface Martin in Anything Goes. Moore played the role of Senator Oliver P. Loganberry in Louisiana Purchase on stage, film and television. He also appeared in the Gilbert & Sullivan parody Hollywood Pinafore, or, the Lad Who Loved a Salary and originated the role of Phinease T. Fogarty in Nellie Bly. Film Swing Time (1936) *The Way You Look Tonight (reprise) *A Fine Romance (reprise) Make Way for Tommorow (1937) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart (reprise)(solo) Radio City Revels (1938) *You're the Apple of My Eye (You Little Peach)(duet) Louisiana Purchase (1941) *You're Lonely and I'm Lonely (duet) Tropicana (1943) *They Looked So Pretty on the Envelope (solo) It's in the Bag! (1945) *The Curse of an Aching Heart (contains solo lines) It Happened on Fifth Avenue (1947) *It's a Wonderful, Wonderful Feeling (contains solo lines) *That's What Christmas Means to Me (contains solo lines) Television The Ed Wynn Show (1949) *Forty Five Minutes from Broadway (solo) *Seventeen Minutes from Broadway (solo) Stage Forty-five Minutes from Broadway (1906)(originated the role) *Forty-five Minutes from Broadway (solo) The Talk of New York (1907)(originated the role) *Mr. Burns of New Rochelle (contains solo lines) *When a Fellow's on the Level with a Girl That's on the Square (contains solo lines) *Under Any Old Flag at All (contains solo lines) Allez-Oop! (1927) Funny Face (1927)(originated the role) *Come Along, Let's Gamble Of Thee I Sing (1931)(originated the role) *The (Senatorial) Roll Call (contains solo lines) Let 'Em Eat Cake (1933)(originated the role) *What's the Proletariat? *That's What He Did (contains solo lines) *I Know a Foul Ball (solo) Anything Goes (1934)(originated the role) *Friendship (duet) *Be Like the Bluebird (solo) Leave It to Me (1938)(originated the role) *I Want to Go Home (solo) *From the U.S.A. to the U.S.S.R. (contains solo lines) *Finale Louisiana Purchase (1940)(originated the role) *You're Lonely and I'm Lonely (duet) Hollywood Pinafore, or, the Lad Who Loved a Salary (1945)(originated the role) *I Am the Monarch of the Joint (contains solo lines) *When I Was a Lad (contains solo lines) *I Am the Monarch of the Joint (reprise)(contains solo lines) *He Is a Movie Man (contains solo lines) *The Merry Maiden and the Jerk (duet) *Pretty Daughter of Mine (contains solo lines) *Farewell, My Own (contains solo lines) *Finale Act 2 Nellie Bly (1946)(originated the role) *There's Nothing Like Travel (cobtains solo lines) *Fogarty the Great (contains solo lines) *May the Best Man Win (contains solo lines) *Harmony (duet) Gallery mooreburns.jpg|'Kid Burns' in The Talk of New York. wintergreenthrottlebottom.jpg|'John P. Wintergreen' and Alexander Throttlebottom in Of Thee I Sing. gaxtonmermanmoore.jpg|'Billy Crocker', Reno Sweeney and Moonface Martin in Anything Goes. mooreloganberry.jpg|'Senator Oliver P. Loganberry' in Louisiana Purchase. moorehubert.jpg|'Hubert Bainbridge' in Tropicana. mooreporter.jpg|'Sir Joseph Porter' in Hollywood Pinafore, or, the Lad Who Loved a Salary. Moore, Victor